tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ole I
Ole Kivitoq Iritiv Qatoria Kalaallit, more commonly Ole I (sometimes Ole the Great '''or '''Ole the Conqueror), and born Kivitoq Iritiv Qatoria Kalaallit, was the first Emperor of the Nuuk Empire. He is greatly respected throughout the Empire, hailed as a founding father and strong ruler. Early Life Kivitoq was born in 2878 in Longyearbyen, Svalbard, to his parents, father Kujalleq Iritiv Kalaallit (then Head of the House of Kalaallit), and mother Lallaaq Qahot II. He was educated in at the Svalbard Underground Academy, a school kept hidden from the central government of the EGR. The academy diverged from the enforced teachings of the EGR; rather than teaching submission to the Republic to save the planet and environment, it tought the history of the world. The academy, like most other underground academies, was anti-EGR, teaching about the importance of regionalistic beliefs. He spoke Greenlandic, his native language, but also learned Norwegian, English, Inuktitut, and French. In Kivitoq's case, as well as that of his future generals and comrades, he was educated in military tactics. Kivitoq demonstrated a clear talent for conquest, and came to resent the Communists in Greenland, as well as the EGR as a whole. Decade's War When Kivitoq was 14, the Decade's War broke out. His father went into battle, however he was forced to stay behind. However, the EGR would launch an assault on Svalbard during the mid-war. Kivitoq, now 16, would take charge of the sparse and scattered troops on the island. He used what he learned to pick off the EGR's troops, even stabbing a home invader himself. He earned praise from his comrades, and would lead the defense of Svalbard throughout the war. At 18, Kivitoq decided he was done sitting around. He led the armies of Svalbard out on a campaign to northern Norway. They sailed in the few ships stationed in Svalbard to Norway, where they encountered an EGR Airbase being used against the Freedom Pact's forces in Scandinavia. He led the small army to crush EGR resistence, and when he took the airbase, he used it against the EGR, bombing their troops in Fennoscandia. He later led his army south, meeting up with Karelian and Finnish rebels. He gained there a great respect for Finns and Karelians, and they a respect for the House of Kalaallit. He also learned to speak both Finnish and Karelian. However, as much as his reputation grew in Karelia, he had to leave. There were greater places for him to go, and he had a war to win. However, one woman refused to stay behind. Eava Kreal, an 18 year-old Karelian girl, had fallen madly in love with Kivitoq, and demanded to come with him. He relented, allowing her to come with him to the battlefield. He sailed to Greenland with his army and demanded that Albung Maelsoq allow him to fight for the Greenlandic cause. Albung, at first, was furious that a member of the House of Kalaallit was returning to the communist WRG, however he realized his generals were being slowed down in Canada and relented. Kivitoq was sent to the deadly fronts in Nunavut, where thousands of soldiers on both sides were massacred daily, with little progress. He was given a map of the strategy thought up by Communist general Maloq Kulik. When he saw it, he laughed. He demanded a blank map of the region so he could draw up his own battle plan. When he was finished, Kulik saw it, and while he knew it would lead to total embarrassment, he knew he had to implement Kivitoq's plan. After doing do, the Battle of the Ice Hill ended in an astounding Greenlandic victory. After this, Kivitoq was given full command of the troops in North America. He personally led them to sweep across Northern Canada, reaching the Pacific Coast in August 2898. From there, he met with legendary German field marshall Tryton von Blitzmark and general Heinrich Schletzin, and together they formulated a plan to push towards Vancouver, the capital of the EGR. In January 2899, they enacted the plot. Ole was given command of troops more south than where he had previously fought, and was tasked with fighting the EGR in the Rocky Mountains. He led his troops admirably, storming numberous EGR mountain outposts, but the push was still slow due to the heavy defenses the EGR had set up, along with the mountainous terrain. Finally, he broke through the final barrier barring the Rocky Mountains from the west of Ecological Columbia. Suddenly, he recieved an unexpected transmission fron Tryton von Blitzmark, demanding that he send troops to Northern Vancouver. Kivitoq explained to Tryton that he had just broken through the Rocky Mountains, and that he needed every man he had to push to East Vancouver. Tryton demanded them still, to which Kivitoq said that he could not send any aid, now with fervor of his own. He was leading a charge against the largest EGR force he had ever seen, and this man was asking for him to send reinforcements? He cut off Tryton and pushed forward for Vancouver, breaking through the EGR's lines and through the gates of Vancouver itself. There, he was met with Tryton's forces already massacring EGR soldiers, but running thin themselves. Kivitoq's troops pushed in from the east, rescuing Tryton's forces and forming a massive army to storm the north, all the way to the Grand Council Building. As Tryton continued north to save Schletzin, Ole overran the forces in the Grand Council Building, murdering the entire Grand Council. The Grand Chancellor, however, was nowhere to be found. Determined to kill him, Kivitoq and his forces searched all of Vancouver, until one of his men reported he had found him. Kivitoq rushed to the scene, pistol in hand. When he saw the Grand Chancellor, forced in place by two soldiers, he knew his time had come. He raised the pistol to the Grand Chancellor's head, and said, in English, "We'll see how you fare in hell." He pulled the trigger, killing the Grand Chancellor instantly. With the entire body of the EGR's government killed, what little resistence was left in Vancouver was destroyed. He met with Tryton von Blitzmark amongst the rubble of Vancouver, only to be met with a heavy punch to the face. Kivitoq, shocked and angry, yelled at Tryton for doing this. Tryton, tears in his eyes, screamed, "You bastard! You fucking bastard! He's dead, Heinrich is dead!" Kivitoq took no repsonsibility for this, saying "It's not my fault the Ecos rigged the bridge!" A shouting match would ensue, and the night would end with a split between the two war heroes being very clear. From 2899-2901, Kivitoq was tasked with clearing out resistence in North America, before he gained knowledge of a new battle coming soon. The EGR's remaining forces under the faux-Grand Chancellor Maxius II had been pushed to South Africa, where one of their last strongholds was Cape Town. Kivitoq was transferred to South Africa, where he met with some of the Freedom Pact's greatest heroes: Anaïs Magali, Loukas Ioannidis, Shiva Vijay, Zhan Jin, and more. There, they formulated the ultimate plan. They surrounded Cape Town on land, and blockaded the port to prevent escapees. Then, they stormed it from all sides. The EGR's dwindling forces were no match for the army the Freedom Pact had amassed. In January 2902, the battle ended as a massive Freedom Pact success, the final EGR loyalists were exiled into space. After the war's end, Kivitoq was invited to participate in the Treaty of Vancouver, where he overshadowed Albung Maelsoq and did most of the talking when it came to Greenland. Return to Greenland and Civil War Kivitoq returned to Svalbard after the war's end, but left a lasting impact on the people of the world. His heroics were not to be forgotten. As such, he felt entitled to return to his homeland of Greenland, and petitioned Albung's government to have them return. Albung, under heavy pressure from the increasingly monarchist population, relented, and the House of Kalaallit relocated from Longyearbyen to Nuuk in November 2902. There, he and his family were praised as the rightful rulers of Greenland. Due to Kivitoq's actions in the war, as well as that of his brothers and cousins, it became a popular belief that the Monarchists won the war with little help from the Communists. Furthermore, the Communist government was now deemed unnecessary, as the rest of the world was no longer an imperialistic dictatorship. Kivitoq's father, the head of the House, promised greater living conditions, and the people were thrilled. They rallied behind the green and black banner of the Monarchists, but tragedy soon struck for Kivitoq. One day, he woke to find his father dead on the front lawn, shot twice in the chest. He, as well as the majority of people in Greenland, believed the Communists were responsible. They were, in fact, responsible for his death. Albung was afraid that the Monarchists would launch a civil war if left unchecked, and signed off on the order to kill their head. Now the new head of the House of Kalaallit, Kivitoq rallied the people to rise against the Communists. At just 25, he led the Monarchist front in the Greenlandic Civil War. His first action was to expell the Communists from Nuuk, the largest city and capital of Greenland. The people, who were mostly loyal monarchists, formed a large militia that took control of the city, forcing Albung Maelsoq to flee to Qaanaaq. Now with Nuuk under control, the rest of Greenland was forced to choose a side. The southwest chose Monarchism, the east democracy, and the north Communism. Kivitoq formed a pact with the Democratic Front, led by Kerak Ora, and together they vowed to vanquish Communism. Kivitoq pushed along the coast, while Kerak pushed into the ice floes. Together, they pushed all the way to the North Coast, where Kivitoq led his forces to capture Vancouver, killing Albung Maelsoq. With the Communists forced to Iceland, the alliance between the Democrats and the Monarchists broke down, and a war between them broke out. Kivitoq was easily able to defeat the Democrats, and with that done, launched a naval assault on Iceland that forced the surrender of the Communists. As Emperor On the 15th of October, 2906, Kivitoq was to be crowned Emperor of Greenland in a public ceremony in Nuuk. However, he felt he needed a new name. When asked why, he responded: "A new age is coming, the age of a great Empire. I require a name never used by a member of the House of Kalaallit before, to signify the era I've brought upon." Finally, when the ceremony came, he was crowned and met with an astounding applause, and it was then that he told the people: "My name is Kivitoq, no more. I am the bringer of a new age of human history, and my name, which shall ring throughout history for all time, is Emperor Ole!" This famous speech rallied the people behind him, increasing his already massive popular support, and effectively eliminating most traces of other ideologies. Wars of Expansion The American fronts in the Wars of Imperial Expansion were conducted under Ole's reign. The first war, the one that convinced Ole that his destiny was to conquer the Americas, was provoked by the Canadian Republic in 9207. The Canadians percieved the newly-formed Empire of Greenland as a weak nation due to it emerging from a recent civil war, but recognized it could become a threat if left unchecked. As a result, the Canadian Government issued a declaration of war on March 4th, 2907. They launched a naval assault onto Qaanaaq, however the entire fleet was destroyed off the coast in a disastrous defeat for the Canadians. Ole led the Greenlandic navy in an amphibious invasion of Nunavut, and likewise launched an assault into nothern Ontario. He also boldly declared war on the Republic of Quebec during this time, launching an assault from Ilaqut into the north of the nation. He continually pushed west and south before both governments had no choice but to surrender. Now the dominant power in North America, Ole would lead the conuest of Alaska, only to be flanked in a surprise attack by California, Cascadia, the Idaho-Utah State, and Dekotia. This unexpected war caused disorganization in the Imperial territory in Canada, but eventually, Ole returned from Alaska to bring order. He launched a full-scale assault along the coast of Cascadia, blitzing for Vancouver and capitulating Cascadia. After this, he moved south for California, capturing the capital of Sacramento and winning Los Angelas and San Francisco in two bloody battles. Now having taken most of the Pacific Coast, he forced his way inland, pushing into the Idaho-Utah State and forcing its surrender. With no allies left and no chance of victory, Dekotia surrendered as the first Imperial troops marched across the border. With control over most of North America, Ole turned his focus south (as the Weltreich had already taken control of the United States of America). His war with Mexico was brief and bloody, but resulted in an ultimate Imperial victory. From there, he occupied the Central American Federation and within a week annexed it. His conquest of North America was finally complete, and now the Empire of Greenland could rest in a momentary period of peace (Note: There was a two-week war in this period in which the Nuuk Empire annexed the Caribbean Federation, and diplomatic relations were set with Colombia). After about a year, he pulled a move no one expected: he annexed Colombia. Now, the rest of South America was forced to react. Peru-Bolivia and Chile made the choice to unite with the Weltreich, while Argentina and Bolivia moblized. Ole, however, was prepared for war, pushing forward into the Amazon Rainforest with remarkable fervor, but also landing naval invasions on the eastern coast of Brazil. He captured Rio de Janeiro and Fortaleza with ease, and pushed towards Brasilia until Brazil inevitable surrendered. After this, he pushed south into Argentina, capturing the Rio de la Plata region in a matter of weeks and overseeing the fall of Buenos Aires. Establishment of the Nuuk Empire Ole had seen his dream: he had created a massive, continent-stretching Empire based in Greenland. With his new borders, he returned to Nuuk with plan, and on the 21st of March, 2973, he declared the end of the Empire of Greenland. Instead, a new entity would be established in its place: the Nuuk Empire. The new Empire had become the unquestionable leader of the Americas, and signified a new era of Greenlandic history. Hence, it would need a new name. The Nuuk Empire would be greater than the Romans, than the British, than the Mongols. It would be the greatest empire to ever exist. Later Years and Death Ole I abdicated about 13 months after the foundation of the Nuuk Empire, on the 25th of April, 2974. as he had "...lived to see my greatest dream come true, and it is now my time to pass the torch onto the next Emperor." He would bear witness to his daughter Kaviq II's success in Africa, but died before the Nuuk Empire-Cape Republic war ended, at the age of 103. Ole I died on August 4th, 2981. His funeral was a national procession. Even troops stationed in Africa honored his death. The Empress, Kaviq II, attended the funeral and gave a speech about her father's heroism. She then named him a Hero of Greenland. Character Ole was a traditional man who valued honor and sacrifice. He respected those he deemed honorable, be they enemies or allies - save for those who served the Reich. In personality, he was a blunt and isolated man, but friendly and genuine with those he cared about. He was very intimate with the friends he had, but largely isolated himself from making new ones. He had been called as cold as the ice he knew all his life. Legacy Nuuk Empire Ole I is viewed as the greatest of the Five Great Heroes of Greenland. He is reviered as a great leader and strategist. Weltreich In the Weltreich, Ole I is officially respected to maintain the peaceful relationship with the Nuuk Empire. AAR In the AAR, Monarchism is denounced, and Ole I is seen as undeserving of his position as ruler. Category:Nuuk Empire Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Nuuk Emperors Category:House of Kalaallit